1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus comprising a cooling device for cooling a main body thereof during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable apparatus refers to an apparatus capable of processing wireless information and sound/image information during its portage, such as a mobile phone, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a laptop computer.
Recently, such portable apparatuses have been advanced to meet the users' various demands by being equipped with multi-functions. Accordingly, more and more high-efficiency electric parts are being mounted in the portable apparatus. The electric parts include an amplifier used for a synchronizer for signal reception, a sound/image processing element, and a main controlling element for main control of the portable apparatus. Such electric parts generate a driving heat while performing complicated jobs at high speed, thereby increasing an inner temperature of the portable apparatus. Such increase of the inner temperature may fatally damage some thermal-sensitive electric parts. Furthermore, as the tendency is toward miniaturation of the portable apparatus for handy portage, the above problem happens more frequently. Although various cooling methods have been introduced so far in order to overcome the above problem, they are not sufficient yet since the number of the high-efficiency electric parts mounted to the portable apparatus is increasing. Consequently, a more effective cooling device has been demanded.